Stay (With me)
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: "¿Que por ti qué haría? Haría lo que otros no hicieron: estar a tu lado hasta el fin". Y, justamente, era todo lo que siempre había deseado desde que tenía memoria y su corazón empezado a sentir. Le besó, suavemente, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. "Entonces, quédate..."


**Disclaimer: **Candy Candy es propiedad de Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**• Stay (With me)**__**•**_

* * *

Él era dueño total de su persona.

Harto de años de sumisión, siempre bajo las faldas de su madre y Eliza, y represión (por basura como el linaje) se decidió que bien se podían ir al diablo todos. ¿Que como Legan, o Andrew indirecto, tenía que vestir de rojo y no morado? ¿Que tenía que ser _CEO*_ y no carnicero? ¿Que tenían que ponerle corbata hasta para dormir?

No. Nunca más.

Su corazón había dejado de lado aquellas pantomimas ridículas y dictatoriales medievalistas. Porque ninguno de ellos, Andrews o Legans, había estado cuando realmente les necesitó. _"No tengo tiempo para eso, hijo; ten, cien dólares en juguetes/ropa/libros. No me molestes más con tu necedades y pláticas superfluas". _Y se iban. Dejándolo más solo y vacío que antes.

El amor siempre había sido algo nimio y sin valor para ellos. Por lo que Neil Legan aprendió bien, _¿de qué podían quejarse?_

Él continuó con su vida. Nada importaba realmente: el materialismo, con cierto toque _nihilista*_, había ahogado su alma. La compañía de las personas se había vuelto un asunto de negocios tedioso: ya que su único fin era conseguir dinero y poder en un futuro lo más cercano posible.

Era recriminado por su apatía y frialdad en sus relaciones. Ya que él mismo se limitaba y ahorraba en caricias. Un beso en la mejilla, un ligero abrazo y ni un solo cumplido. _"Te quiero"_ nunca había salido de sus labios.

Sólo cumplía su acometido, hacerse de alguna propiedad/acciones de alguna compañía, para romper inmediatamente el corazón de su amante en turno. Sólo le deseaba suerte; esperaba que pudiera recuperarse pronto. Y se iba sin más.

Quizá era lo último que quedaba de su moralidad y sensibilidad. De su corazón, tal vez.

* * *

_¿Por qué sigues latiendo?_

_¿Sigues vivo?_

_¿Aún a pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado…?_

Era todo lo que Candy pensaba durante las noches. Acercaba sus manos al pecho y lo sentía palpitar con fuerza. Odiaba escuchar la fuerza con la que golpeteaba contra su pecho. Después de tanto y allí seguía, de terco, viviendo.

_¿Para qué? _A veces ese pensamiento escapaba atrevido.

¿Para qué si todos los que amaba se iban? ¿Acaso servía de algo si se estaba solo? Era rememorar tales ocasiones, en las que había ocurrido, para ponerse a llorar.

¿Sus padres? Nunca les había visto. Fueron los primeros en irse de su vida. Pero ellos no importaban para ella. Aún así, su corazón se contrajo por la pena.

El Príncipe de la Colina… Su primer gran amor. Le dejó en un estado de ensoñación que todavía pesaba. Le había vuelto idealista e ingenua. Y también se había ido en un respiro.

Antony. El aroma de sus rosas le invadía el alma apenas su recuerdo se posaba en su mente. Quien le enseñó tantas hermosas maravillas para mostrarle también, en una trágica ironía, el peor de los horrores: la muerte intempestiva y violenta.

Terry. No podía siquiera invocarlo en su memoria. Era demasiado doloroso y tan reciente, todavía, su pérdida.

Después venían Stear, Paty, Annie, el Hogar de Pony y otras tantas personas que habían endulzado su vida… ¡Tantos buenos momentos, se habían ido para nunca volver! Las lágrimas le anegaban los ojos y el corazón.

¿Es que ella, en su terca independencia y deseos de conocer la vida, los había alejado de su lado? _¿Ella misma…?_ Se asustaba tan sólo al considerarlo.

Pero había alguien que seguía allí, cerca de ella.

Para su desconcierto y pesar, era Neil Legan. Era ver su afilada sonrisa arrogante y sentirse peor que nunca. Porque parecía saber cuán débil se encontraba en esos momentos. Y sentía sus agudas dagas, rebosantes en desdeñosa misericordia.

Sin embargo, _estaba_.

* * *

Pero con Candy era ciertamente diferente. Porque ella lo era para él desde tiempos inmemoriales. Ninguna mujer se le había logrado comparar mientras él había estado en este mundo.

Por eso, cuando había vuelto a cruzarse con ella, algo dentro de él volvió a latir. No supo qué ni cómo, pero se juró que no lo dejaría morir de nuevo. Era una agradable y cálida sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía, _¿de afinidad?_ La rubia era huérfana, pero él viviendo rodeado de dinero no le diferenciaba mucho de ella. _¿De aprecio?_ La chica era fácil de hacerse querer por cualquiera. _¿De pertenencia?_ Temblaba al pensarlo.

No quería ser nada de esa muchachilla inocentona e ilusa.

Había aprendido a querer su independencia y su libertad. Hacía lo que deseaba cuando así lo creía mejor. No tenía que dar cuentas a nadie. ¿Por qué querría…?

"_¡Egoísta!" _

Esa chica Pony era imposible.

"_Todos ustedes son iguales. Andrew, Legan, Grandchester, no hay ninguna diferencia ni siendo de lugares diferentes. ¡Mueren infelices porque no usan nunca el corazón y sólo sus cuentas bancarias!"_

Tonta y mil veces tonta. ¿Qué sabía…?

"_¿Es tan imposible tratar de querer sin intereses de por medio?" _

Y con ella lo intentó. Como hubiera querido, en el pasado, se quedó a su lado. A pesar de que le rechazaba y hasta parecía huir de él, nunca se fue.

Era ruidosa y su exagerada moralidad era molesta. Era sarcástico y su honestidad le hería. La melancolía de la joven le consumía y devoraba inmisericorde. Él ya había perdido sus recuerdos y los sentimientos que habíase tenido por ellos.

No se comprendían.

Pero su sonrisa era suave y un aliciente para su amargado corazón de chico rico. Su toque era cálido y su talle masculino era fuerte. No caería si se sostenía.

Él no era ningún príncipe, duque o siquiera caballero. Ella no poseía ni mil dólares en el banco. Sólo era Candice White. Sólo era Neil Legan. Pero ya había dejado de importar hacía mucho tiempo.

"_Quédate"._

Se sujetarían del otro lo suficiente para que ninguno se perdiese otra vez. Estarían el uno para el otro. Era una promesa tácita que se había sellado el primer momento en que sus almas se habían tocado realmente.

"_No te soltaré, Candy. Nunca podría"._

"_Ni yo lo haría..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

* * *

**N/A:**

_**CEO: **_Chief Executive Officer (Director ejecutivo de una empresa)

_**Nihilista**_: (del latín nihil, "nada") es la corriente filosófica que toma como base que la vida carece de significado objetivo, propósito, o valor intrínseco. El nihilismo se puede considerar crítica social, política y cultural a los valores, costumbres y creencias de una sociedad.

El término Nihilista fue utilizado inicialmente por el ruso Iván Turguénev en su novela "Padres e hijos": _"Nihilista es la persona que no se inclina ante ninguna autoridad, que no acepta ningún principio como artículo de fe"._

Dedicado a **kellyelin**. Love you girl. :3 :heart:

_See you Around…~_


End file.
